License to Euthanize
by Scarlette Black
Summary: A woman has come to kill House for an organization only known as "The Society". Emotions arise... for more than just House... OC/House. Maybe more if I find it necessary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Liscence to Euthanize

"We need him exterminated, Agent Valentine." A strong male voice boomed through the dark room. A spotlight shined harshly upon an angelic face clad in a black suit, her eyes of lime green hard with concentration as she continued listening to her orders. "Your target is Dr. Gregory House. He has become a nuisance to the Society. He must be done away with. We are trusting you with this mission. Do not fail us."

"Of course." A voice of smoke and velvet replied as she stared at shadowed faces.

"You will need to make it seem like an accident. We don't need anyone sniffing around after you've accomplished your goal. His excessive smoking, drinking, and drug habit will make this particularly easy. You, as a woman, will have easier access to his personal life. Do what you must to achieve your mission and come back safely. Our faith is in you." The voice explained, the echoing of it making it hard to determine which of the broad shouldered sillhouttes were speaking.

Agent Valentine nodded and stood, bowing to her superiors before turning to leave. A sudden tapping sound caught her attention. She turned back and stared at the glint of the light shining off a pair of oval rimmed glasses.

"Don't let your last mistake happen again." A woman's voice sternly commented.

"Yes. I understand. Peace be with you."

"And also with you..." The entire congregation of people replied before everything went black, only the light from under the door available to guide Agent Valentine outside. She was to kill Gregory house and anyone that got in her way. Her stomach felt tight, her adrenaline pumping. How long had it been since she had been trusted to follow through with an important mission like this? Months at least. Now was her time to shine, to spill blood once again without error.

Snow settled over the hospital like a blanket of utter comfort. The courtyard looked like a winter wonderland, the sky pale but blue with hints of clouds swirling above all that walked the streets below. Beauty seemed to be easily noticed in a place as depressing as a hospital. Sadly it was lost on the cynics and assholes that inhabited it all.

The click of high heeled boots resounded through the Diagnostics corridor. The person sounded as if they had a long stride, perhaps long legs, and the boots suggested authority. It was strange to hear such a loud sound in the quiet area of the hospital that allowed many of the specialty doctors to collaborate and examine incurable diseases.

"-she looks like a...-"

"-I'd love to get under that skirt-"

"She's the new diagnostician's assistant. I hear she-"

Snippets of gossip floated about Agent Valentine's head as she passed by curious nurses and men that seemed to observe her as meat. It didn't matter, she wasn't here for anything else but House. She pulled his picture from her inner coat pocket and stared at the ruggedly handsome face that graced it. She smirked as she approached his office, knowing he wouldn't be paying attention. She wished she didn't have to leave her gun in the car. It would have been so easy just to blast his head off. But orders were orders. She needed to be stealthy and more perfect than God.

Agent Valentine knocked softly on the opened door as she peered inside at the slightly conscious doctor that was staring at his computer screen. He shifted his gaze to stare at his intruder, surprised at what stood before him. She watched his eyes move up and down her body as a smile rolled over her face. She had him.

"And who might you be?" He inquired silkily.

"My name is Lucia Valentine. And I was hired to be your assistant." She leaned against the threshold, one arm holding the other as she dangled her her briefcase in a coquettish way. A grin flashed over the doctor's face though he tried hard to hold his lips tight.

"My assistant... now what exactly is Cuddy up to this time?" He clicked off his computer screen and beckoned the stranger inside. Lucia easily obliged and took a seat, closing the door behind her. House leaned a his chin into his hand and rubbed his stubbly chin with intrigue.

"She sent a request for extra help. I'll be doing your paperwork and the rest of any technical work so you'll be free to do anything much more important." She smiled sweetly.

"Really? So I get a lap dog for free without having to use Wilson. Fun for all, huh?"

"Of course sir." Lucia replied professionally. House raised a brow at her, contemplating what he should say next.

"Can I call you Funbags? 'Cause those really do look like they could be some enjoyment." He motioned to her ample chest. Lucia's face immediately went from sweet to pissed. Her hand shot outward and grabbed House by his collar as her face closed in the gap.

"I may be a type of servant in your eyes but I don't take to that shit kindly." She glared, her eyes once again threatening. House could only smile at her as he lifted his hands in surrender.

"Just wanted to see how far I could go. I suppose a crack about having a hooker that looked like you once would get me a punch in the face, too, huh?"

"You're pushing it, Doc." She shoved his back and released her grasp. She quickly stood up and started out the door.

"But I didn't get my lap dance!!" He called out to her as she slipped out the door.

Anger welled up in Agent Lucia Valentine, her chest filled with rage. She'd never been treated with such disregard before. That prick. He wasn't worth her bullets. Nor her poison. She could see why someone would want him dead. At least she wouldn't feel bad after she ended his pathetic life.

Lucia turned the corner and slipped into her assigned office, her name already placed neatly on the door. She slammed the door shut and stood staring out the window. Apparently there was a patio to smoke. Perfect. She snatched up her purse and shot out the glass door. She fumbled with her Lucky Strike, lighting it finally after her fingers stopped trembling with absolute rage. She took in a long drag and released it into the icy air. She watched the white puff slide over the air current and thought of herself: a shapeshifter.

A noice caught her attention from behind her, a door opening quickly and being shut, a shuffle of uneven steps coming her way. The killer turned and faced the man that had just enraged her. He stared at her with that grin of absolute demeaning essence. Lucia sighed and turned her back toward him once more, taking another long drag to try to calm her nerves.

"Smoking's bad for you..." House commented as he walked up beside her, a cigarette already in his mouth. Lucia rolled her eyes and kept silent. "You know, when you walked through that door I thought you were some kissass woman willing to get on her knees..." He let the thought sink in. "... and do whatever I asked. Your smile gave off the air of wanting to move up in the system. But I mistook it... severely. Your smile is fake. Hopefully those tits aren't but all your cheerfulness when you walked through that door was an act. Who are you really?" As he spoke, Lucia's eyes widened. Perhaps he was already on to her. No, how could that be? She had been so careful with her files.

"I'm a woman with a past and plenty of sarcasm and anger to share with the world." Another drag followed her words.

"Then I think we'll get along just fine. But, I must ask one thing... what's with the knife in your boot?" He glanced down at her knee-high hooker heels. Lucia shook her head.

"It's so I can slit people's throats when they aren't doing their work." She joked, trying to allow her anger to slide away into the depths of her soul where she cultivated them further when she needed them.

"I'll remember that, Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Late Night Romp

Lucia felt her eyes about to shut as she stared down at her last form. She had been signing, authorizing, working for the past 12 hours. House had simply been lounging around his office with his iPod louder than it should be and his computer drenched in porn. He only dropped off more work never allowing Lucia close to him. He made demeaning remarks and sexual inuendoes. That bastard.

Without another though Lucia stood and left her office, taking the elevator to the gym below. Frustration burned inside of her and at midnight no one would be inhabiting that blue matted room of possible peace. Her mind had been twirling with thoughts, anger, confusion, and a strange buzzing sound in the back of her mind she had been experiencing since her last mission.

She stepped out of the elevator to the cold stink of the lower floors. Entering the gym she felt the ability to control her violence and quickly stripped herself of her tight black blouse, a pink bra bursting into sight. Her toned body showed signs of much time at the mat, her stomach taught and her arms tight with muscles. Lucia approached the punching bag with her hands on her hips.

"That lazy fucking bastard..." She mumbled, swinging her leg around and connecting with the strong red synthetic weighted fiber. The oblong figure swung furiously, another slam of force following it from Lucia's fist.

Back and forth, back and forth. Kicks and punches flew with speed and accuracy into the bag. Sweat poured down her body and her chest heaved with fatigue. She trembled as she watched the bag slow down from it's furious swinging. She wiped away a trickle of sweat from her forehead and fell to her knees on the mat, hands held tight over her head. Lucia looked up at the back and wrapped her arms around it, trying to supress tears that seemed to leak from her eyes. Fear invaded her and she had no idea why.

"You're a bit of a bad ass, aren't you?" House called out, surprising Lucia only enough to widen her eyes. She stared at the man leaning on his cane at the doorway with his usual smirk. "You seem to be quite well trained. I don't think there are many martial arts academies that teach things like that." He walked toward her, twirling his cane as if he didn't need it. Apparently he was putting on a show.

"Try the Navy Seals." She quickly retorted.

"Really? I'm a military man myself. But I'm sure my grappling is far better than yours."

"Are you challenging me?" Lucia asked in disbelief. "I'm not going to fight an old man."

"Old man? You're seven years younger than me. I'm still in my prime. Come on... let's go." House sneered with cockiness as she pulled off his shirt and tossed away his cane. Moving into the center of an open matted area Lucia joined him.

"Don't cry if I hurt your leg."

"I'm on sixteen Vicodine, I don't even know I HAVE legs." He grabbed her shoulders and moved his legs into position but was quickly parried by Lucia's quick movements and sly skill. Again he attempted to grasp hold of her but she slipped away, sliding her leg between his and slamming him into the mat. She pinned his arms down and twisted his legs into a lock. There they lied, face to face, eye to eye, no words being said. House saw a rage swirling in her amazing eyes, anger in her movements. He glanced at her lips then back into her eyes as if hoping she had seen.

"Nice one, fox." House commented before slinging his hips over and toppling over onto the quite weakened advisary. Again he looked into her eyes and watched her emotions swirl before him like an enchanted cauldron. An animalistic quality seemed to surface now as she tried to raise his body weight is such a comprimising position. Lucia breathed heavily and fell limp, awaiting him to rise from his pin and claim his victory. That was what he wanted, right?

"Aren't you going to get off?" Lucia inquired after House failed to move despite her squirms.

"No..."

"Can you not get up, old man?" She said with a sneer trying to match his own. House never smiled nor did he take notice of her comment. He simply stared into her eyes with a gaze of daydream. He moved closer, slowly letting his lips fall into hers. Lucia quickly tried to kick him off but found his strength at full force. As House deeped this uncomprehendable kiss she stopped moving and allowed her body to show no tension. House pulled away and rolled away from her, lying on his back to catch his breath.

"What was that for, House..." Lucia asked in a tightened tone.

"You're here to kill me, Agent Valentine..." He said without a bit of expression in his voice.

"What? Are you serious? Have you been drinking with those pills?"

"The Society... they've implanted a device in the back of your skull that will explode within the next week if you don't terminate me. You should hide your files better, Lucy." His information sent a shock through Lucia's body. She rolled over so as not to look at him and touched her head where she had known the buzzing to come from. Her last mission... no... this would be her true finale.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One Liscence to Euthanize

"We need him exterminated, Agent Valentine." A strong male voice boomed through the dark room. A spotlight shined harshly upon an angelic face clad in a black suit, her eyes of lime green hard with concentration as she continued listening to her orders. "Your target is Dr. Gregory House. He has become a nuisance to the Society. He must be done away with. We are trusting you with this mission. Do not fail us."

"Of course." A voice of smoke and velvet replied as she stared at shadowed faces.

"You will need to make it seem like an accident. We don't need anyone sniffing around after you've accomplished your goal. His excessive smoking, drinking, and drug habit will make this particularly easy. You, as a woman, will have easier access to his personal life. Do what you must to achieve your mission and come back safely. Our faith is in you." The voice explained, the echoing of it making it hard to determine which of the broad shouldered sillhouttes were speaking.

Agent Valentine nodded and stood, bowing to her superiors before turning to leave. A sudden tapping sound caught her attention. She turned back and stared at the glint of the light shining off a pair of oval rimmed glasses.

"Don't let your last mistake happen again." A woman's voice sternly commented.

"Yes. I understand. Peace be with you."

"And also with you..." The entire congregation of people replied before everything went black, only the light from under the door available to guide Agent Valentine outside. She was to kill Gregory house and anyone that got in her way. Her stomach felt tight, her adrenaline pumping. How long had it been since she had been trusted to follow through with an important mission like this? Months at least. Now was her time to shine, to spill blood once again without error.

Snow settled over the hospital like a blanket of utter comfort. The courtyard looked like a winter wonderland, the sky pale but blue with hints of clouds swirling above all that walked the streets below. Beauty seemed to be easily noticed in a place as depressing as a hospital. Sadly it was lost on the cynics and assholes that inhabited it all.

The click of high heeled boots resounded through the Diagnostics corridor. The person sounded as if they had a long stride, perhaps long legs, and the boots suggested authority. It was strange to hear such a loud sound in the quiet area of the hospital that allowed many of the specialty doctors to collaborate and examine incurable diseases.

"-she looks like a...-"

"-I'd love to get under that skirt-"

"She's the new diagnostician's assistant. I hear she-"

Snippets of gossip floated about Agent Valentine's head as she passed by curious nurses and men that seemed to observe her as meat. It didn't matter, she wasn't here for anything else but House. She pulled his picture from her inner coat pocket and stared at the ruggedly handsome face that graced it. She smirked as she approached his office, knowing he wouldn't be paying attention. She wished she didn't have to leave her gun in the car. It would have been so easy just to blast his head off. But orders were orders. She needed to be stealthy and more perfect than God.

Agent Valentine knocked softly on the opened door as she peered inside at the slightly conscious doctor that was staring at his computer screen. He shifted his gaze to stare at his intruder, surprised at what stood before him. She watched his eyes move up and down her body as a smile rolled over her face. She had him.

"And who might you be?" He inquired silkily.

"My name is Lucia Valentine. And I was hired to be your assistant." She leaned against the threshold, one arm holding the other as she dangled her her briefcase in a coquettish way. A grin flashed over the doctor's face though he tried hard to hold his lips tight.

"My assistant... now what exactly is Cuddy up to this time?" He clicked off his computer screen and beckoned the stranger inside. Lucia easily obliged and took a seat, closing the door behind her. House leaned a his chin into his hand and rubbed his stubbly chin with intrigue.

"She sent a request for extra help. I'll be doing your paperwork and the rest of any technical work so you'll be free to do anything much more important." She smiled sweetly.

"Really? So I get a lap dog for free without having to use Wilson. Fun for all, huh?"

"Of course sir." Lucia replied professionally. House raised a brow at her, contemplating what he should say next.

"Can I call you Funbags? 'Cause those really do look like they could be some enjoyment." He motioned to her ample chest. Lucia's face immediately went from sweet to pissed. Her hand shot outward and grabbed House by his collar as her face closed in the gap.

"I may be a type of servant in your eyes but I don't take to that shit kindly." She glared, her eyes once again threatening. House could only smile at her as he lifted his hands in surrender.

"Just wanted to see how far I could go. I suppose a crack about having a hooker that looked like you once would get me a punch in the face, too, huh?"

"You're pushing it, Doc." She shoved his back and released her grasp. She quickly stood up and started out the door.

"But I didn't get my lap dance!!" He called out to her as she slipped out the door.

Anger welled up in Agent Lucia Valentine, her chest filled with rage. She'd never been treated with such disregard before. That prick. He wasn't worth her bullets. Nor her poison. She could see why someone would want him dead. At least she wouldn't feel bad after she ended his pathetic life.

Lucia turned the corner and slipped into her assigned office, her name already placed neatly on the door. She slammed the door shut and stood staring out the window. Apparently there was a patio to smoke. Perfect. She snatched up her purse and shot out the glass door. She fumbled with her Lucky Strike, lighting it finally after her fingers stopped trembling with absolute rage. She took in a long drag and released it into the icy air. She watched the white puff slide over the air current and thought of herself: a shapeshifter.

A noice caught her attention from behind her, a door opening quickly and being shut, a shuffle of uneven steps coming her way. The killer turned and faced the man that had just enraged her. He stared at her with that grin of absolute demeaning essence. Lucia sighed and turned her back toward him once more, taking another long drag to try to calm her nerves.

"Smoking's bad for you..." House commented as he walked up beside her, a cigarette already in his mouth. Lucia rolled her eyes and kept silent. "You know, when you walked through that door I thought you were some kissass woman willing to get on her knees..." He let the thought sink in. "... and do whatever I asked. Your smile gave off the air of wanting to move up in the system. But I mistook it... severely. Your smile is fake. Hopefully those tits aren't but all your cheerfulness when you walked through that door was an act. Who are you really?" As he spoke, Lucia's eyes widened. Perhaps he was already on to her. No, how could that be? She had been so careful with her files.

"I'm a woman with a past and plenty of sarcasm and anger to share with the world." Another drag followed her words.

"Then I think we'll get along just fine. But, I must ask one thing... what's with the knife in your boot?" He glanced down at her knee-high hooker heels. Lucia shook her head.

"It's so I can slit people's throats when they aren't doing their work." She joked, trying to allow her anger to slide away into the depths of her soul where she cultivated them further when she needed them.

"I'll remember that, Lucy."

Chapter 2 Late Night Romp

Lucia felt her eyes about to shut as she stared down at her last form. She had been signing, authorizing, working for the past 12 hours. House had simply been lounging around his office with his iPod louder than it should be and his computer drenched in porn. He only dropped off more work never allowing Lucia close to him. He made demeaning remarks and sexual inuendoes. That bastard.

Without another though Lucia stood and left her office, taking the elevator to the gym below. Frustration burned inside of her and at midnight no one would be inhabiting that blue matted room of possible peace. Her mind had been twirling with thoughts, anger, confusion, and a strange buzzing sound in the back of her mind she had been experiencing since her last mission.

She stepped out of the elevator to the cold stink of the lower floors. Entering the gym she felt the ability to control her violence and quickly stripped herself of her tight black blouse, a pink bra bursting into sight. Her toned body showed signs of much time at the mat, her stomach taught and her arms tight with muscles. Lucia approached the punching bag with her hands on her hips.

"That lazy fucking bastard..." She mumbled, swinging her leg around and connecting with the strong red synthetic weighted fiber. The oblong figure swung furiously, another slam of force following it from Lucia's fist.

Back and forth, back and forth. Kicks and punches flew with speed and accuracy into the bag. Sweat poured down her body and her chest heaved with fatigue. She trembled as she watched the bag slow down from it's furious swinging. She wiped away a trickle of sweat from her forehead and fell to her knees on the mat, hands held tight over her head. Lucia looked up at the back and wrapped her arms around it, trying to supress tears that seemed to leak from her eyes. Fear invaded her and she had no idea why.

"You're a bit of a bad ass, aren't you?" House called out, surprising Lucia only enough to widen her eyes. She stared at the man leaning on his cane at the doorway with his usual smirk. "You seem to be quite well trained. I don't think there are many martial arts academies that teach things like that." He walked toward her, twirling his cane as if he didn't need it. Apparently he was putting on a show.

"Try the Navy Seals." She quickly retorted.

"Really? I'm a military man myself. But I'm sure my grappling is far better than yours."

"Are you challenging me?" Lucia asked in disbelief. "I'm not going to fight an old man."

"Old man? You're seven years younger than me. I'm still in my prime. Come on... let's go." House sneered with cockiness as she pulled off his shirt and tossed away his cane. Moving into the center of an open matted area Lucia joined him.

"Don't cry if I hurt your leg."

"I'm on sixteen Vicodine, I don't even know I HAVE legs." He grabbed her shoulders and moved his legs into position but was quickly parried by Lucia's quick movements and sly skill. Again he attempted to grasp hold of her but she slipped away, sliding her leg between his and slamming him into the mat. She pinned his arms down and twisted his legs into a lock. There they lied, face to face, eye to eye, no words being said. House saw a rage swirling in her amazing eyes, anger in her movements. He glanced at her lips then back into her eyes as if hoping she had seen.

"Nice one, fox." House commented before slinging his hips over and toppling over onto the quite weakened advisary. Again he looked into her eyes and watched her emotions swirl before him like an enchanted cauldron. An animalistic quality seemed to surface now as she tried to raise his body weight is such a comprimising position. Lucia breathed heavily and fell limp, awaiting him to rise from his pin and claim his victory. That was what he wanted, right?

"Aren't you going to get off?" Lucia inquired after House failed to move despite her squirms.

"No..."

"Can you not get up, old man?" She said with a sneer trying to match his own. House never smiled nor did he take notice of her comment. He simply stared into her eyes with a gaze of daydream. He moved closer, slowly letting his lips fall into hers. Lucia quickly tried to kick him off but found his strength at full force. As House deeped this uncomprehendable kiss she stopped moving and allowed her body to show no tension. House pulled away and rolled away from her, lying on his back to catch his breath.

"What was that for, House..." Lucia asked in a tightened tone.

"You're here to kill me, Agent Valentine..." He said without a bit of expression in his voice.

"What? Are you serious? Have you been drinking with those pills?"

"The Society... they've implanted a device in the back of your skull that will explode within the next week if you don't terminate me. You should hide your files better, Lucy." His information sent a shock through Lucia's body. She rolled over so as not to look at him and touched her head where she had known the buzzing to come from. Her last mission... no... this would be her true finale.

Chapter 3 Breaking Habits

"So, you're going to probably report me and have me arrested towards the end of the week just late enough to watch my head turn into mystery meat all over the police officers that are escorting me out." Lucia murmured in a drab fashion as if trying to pull back both tears of her discovery as well as the shame that came with someone finding out her plans. She failed and apparently her own death was nothing compared to it.

"Now why would I do that?" House lifted his head onto his palm and looked at the curves of Lucia upon the mat. Something within her shivered. He expected to hear sobs at realizing her demise but heard nothing but a sigh. Did she not fear death?

"I don't know. Everyone wants me dead... I fuck up once and my life becomes hell in more ways than one. I'm sorry for all of this idiocy. I thought I wanted to kill you when I met you. I thought I wanted to watch you die at my vengeful hands... but the past week brought a bit of respect to my idea of you, Dr. House. You're an absolute asshole... but you have more dignity than I have." Lucia rose to a sitting position to lean over her bent legs. She stared off into space a smile slowly rising on her face.

"At least I can say I was kissed by someone before I die."

"If you'd like to increase the number I'll be happy to oblige"

"Don't push it..." Her voice didn't even hint at irritation nor anger. She just simply stated it as if it was a hassle.

"I didn't finish what I was going to say about the bit in you head." House admitted wishing he didn't have to continue the conversation down such a dark road. "You speak too much."

"And you apparently speak too little." Lucia glanced at House with her still defeated expression. It made House wince to see it but he continued.

"The apparatus can be nullified with a few radioactive tricks. A special procedure is currently being experimented with to help with correcting alpha and beta waves in the brain. The radioactive waves are quick but gentle..." House stopped himself from making an inappropriate comment. " yet have enough force to deionize the explosive particles in that thing. It's life threatening at the moment but once we do it we can remove the piece from the base of the spinal cord. You'll have to be concious for the removal and one mistake and your gone. But... I'm sure by your expression now you don't give a flying fuck."

Lucia stared at House with disbelief, completely confused as to why he acts so noble suddenly. He wants to save her. How odd. She came to be rid of him, to practically stick a broomstick up his corpse's ass as to humiliate him the way he did her the first few days. Something didn't seem right about his actions. It was as if he was repenting for something.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. I though maybe once I saved you I'd get a nice reward full of booze, pills, and your tits of course..." He smirked seeing her blush furiously before twisting her face into anger. "... but I also thought that a human life like yours could be used for something more than just bloodspill. I have other reasons but I don't think you need to hear them." House looked away from her as something ran through his head. Lucia's expression softened as she pulled her knees to her chest and thought on what he was offering.

"I suppose I'd rather die by your hand than the Society's. But... how... how do you know so much about this device?" Lucia inquired out of pure curiosity.

"Because I put it there..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House limped down the corridor and pushed through Wilson's door. The ever busy oncologist glanced up and sighed knowing he'd have more bullshit to deal with now. Wilson looked at the clock, shocked at the time knowing that House should have been unconcious at this late of an hour. House put his hand upon the paper Wilson had tried to resume looking over.

"What do you want, House?" Wilson asked with a peevish tone.

"We need your authorization for something."

"We? Who's we?" Just as he spoke Lucia's figure slipped out of the shadows, her face showing nothing but pleading and misery.

"We need to use the Radiology lab. That experiment... Fox... Foox... something..."

"Focolaser. And I'm not quite sure I should even be listening to you with your eyes so glazed. Excuse him Valentine, he gets this way easy." Wilson nodded toward Lucia but only watched her look away from his smile and gaze.

"It's an emergency, Jimmy. We need it before daylight and the rest of the staff ends up around." House leaned onto the desk and stared hard into Wilson's eyes. Wilson's brows furrowed in confusion at such a request and why the urgency was so intense.

"What's this all about. You're not telling me the story behind all this..."

House went through the entire tale of Lucia's appearance and his hacking and snooping into her files. Wilson's face was shocked as well as in disbelief as House rounded the story to an end to their current situation. Wilson looked at Lucia for some confirmation, recieving a nod. He shook his head quickly as he stood and walked around his desk trying to grasp the entire whole of what was said.

"No. You're crazy, House. You've finally gone over the edge. There is no-"

"Dr. Wilson..." Lucia whispered stepping closer. Her bright green eyes stared up into his. "I have been shamed, tortured, and forced to do tasks that involved every sort of manslaughter known to your small understanding and beyond. If I die I die without anything. If you remove it, I'll leave never to bother you both again. I'd even kill myself if that made you happy. I just don't want The Society to have that satisfaction. My reasons are extreme and I'm willing to comply with any rules you have. Let me die with dignity at the least. I've done it for my victims, even shed tears for them for the fact that I was selfish enough to care for my own life before theirs." Lucia's eyes even showed signs of liquid about to spill out upon her porcelain cheeks.

Wilson stared at the trembling woman, at her strong stance that seemed wavered by fear, at the look of absolute dedication in her eyes, at the way she never allowed her lip to quiver. Slowly he watched a crystalline drop begin descending down her face. He reached out and wiped it away in both comfort and pity. He knew he had to help her.

"Fine. But House you'll have to perform the entire procedure. I hope you know what you're doing for the sake of this beautiful woman. I'll have to observe of course as not to make things seem suspicious."

"Yeah, two guys and a woman going alone into the lab. THAT doesn't scream gangbang." House retorted before being punched moderately hard in the arm enough to make him wince.

"Ms. Valentine... we need to leave now and prep. We don't have much time. Don't worry, you'll be ok. House will take care of you with his very life. And... after hearing all that... so will I."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Into The Snow

Lucia followed behind the two men and watched them whisper amongst themselves in fervor, both tending to glance back at her as if contemplating something. First Wilson then House and back and forth continually. She grew frustrated with their gossip and crossed her arms over her chest with an expression of contempt falling over her face.

"Are you moving in on my game?"

"YOUR game? I have no idea what you're talking about." Wilson defended.

"The tear thing. I was too far away to do it. All that gushy talking too. I swear if you start jacking off to her picture I'll know." House stated flatly.

"Don't worry. I never cared for gorgeous, big chested, ex-assassins." Sarcasm dripped from the oncologist's words making House's gaze fill with slight irritation. "Look, I just comforted her. Not like you did much more."

"I kissed her..." House murmured.

"You what?" He glanced behind his back at the narrow eyed Lucia. "You don't do that when she's in absolute terror."

"That's just it. She's not scared. And it was a few seconds before I told her, too, so it makes it perfectly legal."

"You fucking perve." Wilson gulped in air sharply as he felt House's cane dig into his toe.

"Did I do that? Sorry, must've slipped."

Wilson sighed and shook his head. He ran a hand through his soft hair and thought about what was happening right before his eyes. A vixen with a gun and a license to kill, House acting like an actual human being for the most part towards her, and now a secret operation to save her life. What Wilson wanted to know is why the change of heart when just the other day he had listened to House complain about Lucia and her smug attitude. Hypocrite. Something just kept nagging at his curiousity. He supposed he have to inquire after all this blew over.

The group slid into an empty room full of beakers and the average lab equipment. House shut the door and locked it before shoving papers off of a desk and removing a bag full of surgical devices from his pocket. Wilson rolled the desk over to a big, bulky, and oddly shaped machine that filled up a corner of the room. A tiny needle stuck out from the tapered end, the metal around it rigid with teeth. Both of the doctors began washing their hands and setting things out methodically.

"Should I remove my shirt?" Lucia asked, actually concerned about if the cloth would get in the way. Wilson glanced at House as he soaped up his hands.

"Yep." House chimed.

"Doctor Wilson?" She inquired once again as she rolled her eyes. Wilson looked up at her and nodded innocently. He would have suggested taking everything off but the repercussions could be severe and he was growing attatched to the way this Valentine woman handled such a dire situation. He didn't want to fuck it up like House often did.

Lucia complied reluctantly and stripped herself of her blouse, her firm skin once again being exposed to the air. Wilson stared at her body for a moment then quickly rinsed his hands. House sniggered, looking at her himself and enjoying the bright pink bra. They may be risking their jobs and lives at the moment but they may as well get something out of such a horror story.

"Lay on the desk on your side. The machine is going to press into your head and you'll start feeling some warmth. Just don't move. You're going to hear some extreme buzzing in your head. Don't worry. Once the machine is done sending in the waves we're going to make an incision just below your hairline and pull the wiring out with what I remember to be a black square attatched to the end. We cannot give you anaesthesia or any drug or the waves can be compromised." House explained as he put on his gloves. Wilson nodded and watched her rise onto the desk and lie on her side with her head almost backed into the needle. House came around to her head and nodded to Wilson to begin with the procedure.

"Whatever happens, know I'm right here with you." House whispered in a surprisingly soft and sweet tone. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before grabbed his scalpel and tweezers from the tray Wilson had set out for him. "Here we go."

A shock of pain shot through Lucia's body making her want to writhe in agony. That warmth was more like a blaze rising and falling in her head. House was right, a buzzing started up again like it had in the past. Intense vibrations moved through her body. The buzzing became even louder, a beeping following it. The machine grew louder as well, the entire room filling up with noise and confusion. Lucia felt her stomach drop as she began toying with the thought of the device exploding right at that moment, everything lost. With a slow hum the machine stopped but the buzzing sound only became more intense. Lucia wanted to scream, nearly daring to let out of utter fear slip from her mouth. Her eyes were filled with tears but her kept her face straight.

"Shh... Shh... this is the painful part, Lucy." House smiled down at her as she loosened her body at the sound of his voice. The buzzing became fainter as he waited, the beeping dying away, and the only worry now was with the chip itself. If he touched it hard enough it could explode. Once it was disconnected from the tips of her nervous system she'd be fine.

"Wilson..." Lucia whimpered. Wilson immediately came to her side and grasped her hand as she stifled back a powerful cry of pain. House's scalpel already dug deep into her flesh, blood pouring out. House dabbed the crimson liquid away and continued moving the blade upward to her hair line.

"We're almost there, Lucia." Wilson assured her. She whimpered once again. This time the sound was that of a wounded animal, pathetic and horrific. House concentrated as he slowly opened the incision to get a better few into her neck. There along her spin sat a black wire with the girth of thread floating nicely upon her spine. House reached in and grasped the wire with his tweezers, slowly giving a tug.

Lucia shot into a fit, tears pouring down her face. She looked at Wilson as if asking for mercy as he slammed her down but all he could do was watch. Apparently the chip was having a hard time sliding out of the crevice that had been made for it within the skull. House pulled harder, carful to have a good grip.

"It's coming Lucia..." House announced as the wire began to move at a slow rate. The scraping of the chips sharp edges along her flesh made her writhe against Wilson's strength. "Ah, there..." House pulled out the black wiring with the chip tightly attatched to the end. Lucia let out a sharp breath and panted heavily. The worst of it all seemed to be over. House placed the device on the tray and and started with his curved needle to sew up the wound. Lucia just sighed with relief, the latex thread moving through her flesh as well as the sharp needle not phasing her after such torture had taken place.

"You're through, you made it. And no slip ups." Wilson congratulated her and helped her off the desk. Blood stained where her head had been but the sight never affected her. House smirked at his heroic deed and cast his utensils to the side.

"We're not done yet, Luce. You know this better than I do." House solemnly spoke, glancing at the long line that was now covered with gauze and tape upon the murderesses neck. "More or less we're still on the death market." House paced, picking up his cane and leaning against it each time he reached a certain point on the floor. Lucia was dazed but the smile she allowed herself to show faded as that realization settled in. She was still expected dead and so was House. They were going to come looking for them.

"We're going to have to hunt them like they hunted us..."

"I'm going to go check out a few things." House stopped and stared this woman in the eyes, searching for something that perhaps he didn't have the answer to. "Do you still remember the address of the last place you were directed from?"

"Of course. But House, you can't do this alone. They know our faces and infiltration is impossible."

"Maybe for the able bodied but everyone has sympathy for the crippled. Believe me, I know."

"I'll go with you."

"No. They know every disguise you could come up with. They don't expect me of all people. Wilson... take care of her for a little bit." And without another word House slipped out the door and before long had disappeared into the snow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rules Fade

It had been a few days since House walked away from Wilson and Lucia in the hospital, determination surprisingly strong in his voice. Lucia had been sick with worry, always trying his cellphone and even walking down to her former hub of direction. She looked a wreck but she handled it better than you would expect. She wanted House back safely. She knew she had developed something for this oddity of a man but she dared not admit it at times.

Wilson stared into his tumbler, the scotch's amber color reflecting in his eyes. Lucia sat next to him with her face in her hand and a glass of wine being swished about with bored movements. He had finally worked up the courage to invite her out, of course as a way to get her mind off the real issues at hand, but none the less to show her a good time. She didn't seem enthused.

"Perhaps this is a bad time to ask you about...well... how all of this got started. It's been three days and to be honest," Wilson sighed. "I deserve some answers." His smooth voice caught her attention. She flashed her green eyes and gave a smile knowing it made him blush.

"Of course, James. You've saved my life. I owe you. I just wish I could pay you back without having to tell you such a boring story." She lit a cigarette and took a long drag, sipping a bit of wine before letting out the white smoke and turning to face Wilson in the bar stool.

"Alright then, entertainment." He joked hoping she wouldn't be so hard about everything that had to deal with herself.

"I was born in Germany as Pasha Englehardt. When? I'll leave that for you to guess. I grew up there for small time, at least until I was eight. I never paid attention to my age since we were far too poor to have parties. I was happy then..." She lingered on that thought with a smile. Her beautiful lips curved perfectly as if expecting a kiss, one of which Wilson had many urges to oblige. "Then... they came."

"They? You mean the Society?"

"No." Lucia shook her head. "The Russians. They kidnapped me and my sisters. For two years we worked as servants in a house in Africa. My sisters were older and far prettier than I at the time so the master often raped them. I still hear their screams... I was on no use to them. I was quickly sold and shipped over her to act as a domestic. Or so I was told. I was quickly engulfed in the world of the Society. Masses and Demonology. I was trained like a rat to do as I was told and how to do it. Every art was given to me. Weaponry, Martial Arts, Document Forging, I was slowly raised to be the criminal I am now. I have to say another ten years passed by before I was given my first mission. I won't go into detail but many victims were spared. I still knew I was a human and not a simple robot." Lucia moved her hair from her face, exposing the threaded wound on her neck for just a moment as she took another drag from her cigarette. She looked at Wilson's entranced appearance and touched his cheek.

"Go on..."

"You're so sweet, James." Her words easily made Wilson blush. She giggled slightly, the first laugh she had been able to muster for the longest time. He seemed so naive to her, so oblivious to the world she came from. Yet, it was refreshing to see such bright eyes.

"From then on I continued to accept what I could. I remember leaving so many of my secondary targets alive. That gun, just the way it felt, seemed as if it was devouring me. My last mission I ended up ambushed by ten of the diplomat's personal guards. I was close to betraying my own country, I'm glad they beat me so sufficiently. But I was angry that I had failed my main objective. The Society kept me on meds and took me to the hospital often, still beaten and bruised, to be checked out in case of contamination. I'm supposed they requested a chip be placed where it was... House must've been told to do it..."

"It makes sense, Lucia. We were experimenting with using computer chips to stop depression. Your drugs must've... caused you to seem as if in a depressive psychosis state... House didn't catch it." Wilson's eyes widened. "House didn't catch what was going on. So... he... he went back and fixed it. That fucking geniously stupid dumbfuck..." Wilson laughed slightly leaving a puzzled face upon Lucia.

"Why are you so happy?"

"House is never wrong about medical things. He was finally wrong. This is going to be wonderful to push into his face, so sweet." Wilson rubbed his hands together and suddenly grabbed Lucia about the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. As soon as he had done it he shoved himself back in utter horror. "I'm... I'm so sorry." He covered his mouth while trying to hide his red face with his hand.

"D-Don't worry about it. You got excited... it's understandable. Although you could be just acting." She touched her lips and smiled.

"No. I'm serious, I didn't mean to do such a degrading thing. I just- I'm so sorry- I didn't- you see-" He stuttered.

"Shut up already. You don't think House pulled that one? At least your cute when you make the mistake." Lucia licked her lips and took another sip of wine, her third so far. Her glowing cheeks gave way to her apparent state. Wilson blinked with disbelief, wondering if he could pull it off one more time. After all, she said he was cute.

"You've been drinking more than usual, Lucia. We should get home." Wilson stood, afraid of where his thoughts could lead him. His desire to have this woman was maddening but House apparently called her first.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, James. I didn't realize the time. I forget you have work in the morning at times." She tried stepping down from the stool as she spoke, her thick high heel quickly snagging in the chair's foot rest and sending her to the floor. Wilson moved quickly and caught her body. For a moment they simply stared at each other. Lucia against his chest, him holding her tight, their faces so close that he could smell the lovely notes of rose and vanilla upon her neck. Something in Lucia's eyes longed for something he wished he could give her. He tilted his head forward and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped at his action but he tightened his grip about her body. He felt a tremor run through her body as he traced his tongue over her sweet lips with a pleading for entrance. Lucia shakily parted her lips and was suddenly engulfed in flames of euphoria. His gentle hands pulled her upright as he moved them about her hips. Suddenly she broke the kiss, looking down as if mortified.

"I'm sorry... I've never kissed a man like that before. We need to get back... perhaps House is waiting for us." Lucia became flustered, pulling herself away from his grasp and swiftly moving away and out the door. Wilson quickly persued her around the corner of the bar and down the sidewalk. The snow was coming down in thick flakes and her bare shoulders already looked tinted blue without her shawl.

"Hey..." He caught up with her quick and nervous stride. "You're going to end up sick." He whispered as he placed the black fur cloth over her petite shoulders. He kept his head down as he kept with her now slowing stride, her own eyes focused on the cement. "I shouldn't have done that... that one wasn't an accident, Miss Valentine." When he spoke in such proper terms Lucia felt a stabbing in her stomach. She swung around and stared deep into Wilson's chocolate eyes with a flame burning with such intensity they seemed to glow.

"Don't say you're sorry for something you believed in doing. I won't forgive anyone that doesn't stand up for what they've commited to." She shook her head. "Never be afraid of what others think, James. I'd also appreciate you calling me Lucia since you qualify in many senses as my hero." Her voice came out strong and stern, almost surprising Wilson back into stuttering. "I'll walk myself back to the hotel room... Good night Dr. James Wilson." She ended with a soft lilt before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss upon his cheek. And with that she disappeared into the flurry of snow and darkness.

Lucia unlocked her hotel room door with her face drawn into a slight pout at the thought of having even tried to bring emotions to the surface. The plywood door swung open with ease and she slowly entered, closing it behind her. She let out a sigh and tossed her shawl to the side only to have it land upon the TV. She flicked on a lamp and flopped onto the couch. Her eyes shifted back and forth as she started to struggle with her ideas.

She didn't know why she cared so much if House was ok. He probably just disappeared because he was afraid of both her and what she had already done. Or maybe he ran off to hide. She doubted his cowardice was so great but it was always a possibility. She ran her hand over her face and through her silky black locks in frustration. But it seemed the monotony was just about the change.

Lucia's cellphone went off, spouting Whatta Man by Salt N' Pepa. She trudged over to it and grasped the phone with little care as to who it might be. She dreaded it would be Wilson calling to apologize all over again. But as she took in the name that flashed on it's front she nearly toppled over with anxiety. It was House.

"H-Hello?" She answered with a soft voice. The sound of heavy breath entered her ear and automatically she knew something was wrong. "House... House, are you ok?" She prayed he'd had only been sleeping.

"Don't.. Don't make me do this..." House's weary voice sounded distant and distressed. Lucia trembled with fear, her eyes of purity turning blank and almost lifeless.

"Tell her... Tell HER!" A harsh voice resounded in the background.

"Lucia..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Falling Down While Getting Up

Lucia adjusted her twin Tokarev TT 30's within their holsters residing tightly against her thighs as she stood before the looming warehouse. Her breath was shallow. Her eyes saw nothing but red. Anger moved quickly through her veins as she began to think about what had been happening. All of it her fault. No, she wasn't going to be the bitch in this game any more. No more survivors. No more hiding or running away. It was time to face this. She wanted House back.

She strolled through the large doors and entered utter blackness, the only light far in the back of the aluminum cave. It shined down in a familiar manner upon a lump of darkness tied to a chair. A groan was heard, a shiver of fear rolling through Lucia's body. She knew not to rush in but her body yearned to touch House, to see those eyes, to maybe kiss him one more time before she let herself die in this dumpster of a world.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't little Lucia." A Russian voice called out to her from the shadows.

"Could you be more of a stereotypical villain, Nikolai." Lucia called out with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Pretty cocky for a has been. Especially one that fell victim to this piece of shit." A man dressed in a dark suit stepped into the light, his jet black hair gleaming with grease, his hooked nose flairing.

"Victim, eh? At least I'd rather be under him than you." She smirked and walked forward slowly. Nikolai spun the chair holding House in it around to allow Lucia's eyes to take in what they had done to him. Lucia stared at House and felt herself about to scream. His lip was bloodied, his cheek was swollen, and his clothes were torn and stained with blood. They had beat him badly. That was how the Society worked and Lucia was sick of it.

"Your poor master. All tattered and broken. He couldn't take it. That's why he called Lucia. He wanted to trade out. One for one." Nikolai smiled gruesomely.

"Don't give me that bullshit. That man right there would rather be torn to shreds as long as it made him look like a badass." She moved in closer, only feet away from House. She saw his eyes staring her down but no worry seemed to be within them. Just that damn smirk.

"Apparently one of my brutes messed up during the phone call. One moment." Nikolai produced a small remote and quickly clicked a combination in. Within seconds a small explosion lit up a patch of darkness. A splatter of blood engulfed the floor, brain matter flying and entering all three of their lines of sight. Lucia winced with disgust and stared at the small portion of a man's head that had rolled to her feet.

"So that's what it can do."

"House informed you? What a little rat. We thought he'd be incapable of even comprehending the complexity. We have a number for you too... so don't try anything sweet one." Nikolai smiled wickedly and punched in a few numbers, his thumb threatening to press the next number to have her destroyed. "Now then, let's get down to business. You were sent to kill this man. I'd love to give you that pleasure." He motioned to her gun.

Lucia looked down at her feet for a moment and suddenly jerked her head upward and pulled her firearm and pointed it towards House without a trace of emotion in her blank eyes. House stared down the gun of the barrel blinking rapidly. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Are... Are you really going to kill me? He can't hurt you any more, Lucy." House said in a low tone of disbelief. Lucia shook her head and walked forward, placing the gun against House's head. She looked like a puppet.

"I love you..." She whispered. Suddenly, with swift and fluid motion she turned her gun on Nikolai and fired. The bullet tore into his arm sending him spinning about and onto the ground. From the shadows emerged the rest of his pack of followers and a pause of expected intimidation slipped into the air before quickly being broken. Lucia's accuracy became a sight to be placed in history. A shot was fired in her direction. She slipped out of the way of the metal sign of death and simultaneous released a spray of gunfire. Men dropped to the ground around her as crimson liquid sprayed from all sides.

Her eyes never saw it coming as Nikolai rose behind her. House tried to call out to the unaware Lucia but his mouth was quickly muzzled by a few unseen men. Nikolai slammed his body into her sending her flying into the wall. A loud thunder of shaking metal resounded within the building.

"Don't kill her... I want to have one last go... Hold her down..." Nikolai ordered breathlessly. Few of the men were left but just enough survived the rampage to raise Lucia from where she lie and slam her tight against the wall. Nikolai moved towards her holding his arm. His black eyes showed carnal desire and wild insanity. She knew this look. He had done it before... now he'd do it to her again while House watched.

"Don't... Don't get any closer." She immediately growled.

"What if I don't, Lucia. You can't move... just the way I remember I had you that night." Nikolai spoke as he unbuttoned his pants. He reached out and fondled her breast and watched her squirm. "Make sure that bastard watches this." Again the order was followed. House's turned head was shoved towards the action, eye lids pulled back so he'd have to witness the horror. Never before did he hate to be a man as now.

"Get away from her!" House screamed. Nikolai glanced over his shoulder at the writhing doctor.

"You don't want me to show you how you should have done it. You must understand something about Lucia. You have to take everything from her." He slowly pulled down the zipper of her tight vest, watching as her breasts readied themselves to spill out.

"I SAID STOP!" House once again bellowed, this time catching Nikolai's attention. "Stop torturing her. Beat me, kill me, just leave her the fuck alone."

"Awww, does the great Dr. House have feelings for this girl?" Nikolai turned his attention to House. Mistake. His.

Lucia swung her leg upward and allowed her heel to dig into the forehead of one of the men holding her down. As he collapsed she smashed her fist into the hard square jaw of the other. He shifted backward, releasing her other arm enough for her body to move forward and give her a good elbow shot into his solar plex. She heard the crush of ribs and the cough of blood and could only smile. Again her speed was in action. She moved through the flurry of arms trying to capture her, each torso recieving a blow as she passed. Many collapsed, others groaned and rolled on the ground.

"I've gotten faster, Niko... it's a bitch for you. Because I won't even oblige your curiosity with a show." She pulled her other gun from its holsters and without a pause for effect shot off six rounds, each boaring deep into the monster's head. Thick red gushed forth and Nikolai fell to the ground with a final sigh. Dead.

Lucia quickly raced to House's side and untied him, her body shaking violently from the excitement and anxiety that was flowing throughout her body. As the ropes fell from House's body he shot up to embrace Lucia only to collapse into her. She fell to her knees along with him and held him tight. Slowly House raised his face to hers, pushing back a few stray locks with a loving touch. He moved closer and pressed his lips to hers, deepening the kiss with each moment until he finally had to break for breath. Lucia panted in shock and stared at the undeniable smirk that graced House's face as always.

"Y-You need to get to the hospital." She breathlessly informed him. House only shook his head.

"I don't want the guys at work to think I've been having amazing rough sex with a bombshell bitch. That's just be wrong to tease them."

"But, your face-"

"I know, it's a loss, but nothing a little alcohol and hydrogen peroxide can't help."

"Aren't those two doing the same thing?"

"I mean scotch... now help me up." House slipped his arm around her neck and was helped to his feet. Slowly and in utter silence they moved through the spacious warehouse to arrive at Wilson's car. House blinked in confusion and looked over at Lucia with a raised brow.

"He wasn't using it tonight..." She murmured as she looked away from him.

"If he's tied and gagged in the back I only have one thing to say: You didn't have to bring a present." He smiled smuggly and slipped into the passenger side seat with Lucia's aid. As she pulled back to get in herself House caught her hand. She looked down at him. He stared up at her. Their faces showed no emotion.

"We need to get out of here. You need to rest." She stated without any lilt of worry or even affection.

"Right..." House let go of her and watched as she got into the seat next to him. She started up the Benz adn they drove off into the snow.

Minutes passed in silence, House staring out at the free world in relief that he no longer had to stand the taunting remarks of the late Nikolai Schorokov. Lucia seemed to be intensely concentrating on the road, her brow furrowed in either worry or hard thought. It was hard to read her face in the darkness but at least she was something beautiful to look at.

"Why are you acting so cold..." He blurted out with all seriousness.

"What do you mean?"

"I kiss you. You didn't blush. I called you a 'Bombshell Bitch" and you didn't even flinch. Something... isn't right, Lucia." He placed his hand upon hers.

"Maybe the fact that you look for my reactions gives you the answer. I'm tired of my vulnerability. I'll be leaving in the morning." Even as she spoke she felt a pang of sickness invade her stomach. She didn't want to go but what was the use of chasing a star you could never reach.

"Leaving... but... where to?" House's grip tightened on her own.

"Nikolai was the one who took me to the hospital. I remember clearly now. He proposed the device, the bomb, he was the one whom had it out for me." She said in a solemn tone. "Now that he's taken care of we can pursue your own threat. In other words, you'll stay in bed while I take care of this." She glanced at him with cold eyes.

"I can't let you do that."

"Do you want me to go through more problems? House-"

"Gregory." House quickly corrected in rising anger.

"Er... Gregory, you're not trained for this kind of stuff. Just because you see in on TV doesn't mean it works in the real world. You've done enough for the both of us. Me worrying if I'll ever be able to kiss you again... if I'll ever see your beautiful blue eyes..." She admitted in an embarrassed way.

"Lucia..."

"Shut up..." She growled. House stopped in midsentence and sighed knowing she was right. He was just showing off and got himself captured. Suddenly the feeling of warmth flooded the top of the hand he had grasped Lucia's by. He stared at the blood rushing forth down her bare arm and dribbling down her limb.

"You're shot."

"I know."

"Lucia...you can't keep acting like an emotionless puppet."

"You seemed to do just fine that way. You ran off before even considering a sentimental goodbye. You never show me affection except when you have enough blood out of your system to make yourself delerious. I came out here to repent and show The Society my power... and to gain you love... but that's impossible.

"Lucia you're talking crazy. You need to get that bullet removed. You're blood loss is extensive, you'll bleed out before we even get to the hotel. Lucia... listen to be damn it. I can't be held accountable for what you believe at this moment. And I do care for you... just I don't know what to do with it."

"Your wrong. We're already at the hotel..." Lucia stopped the car, sliding slowly in the snow for a moment. "And if you really want to show me how much you care... get the fuck out of the car and lay down." She quickly whipped around trying to hold back the tears that wished to swim down her cheeks with simplicity, getting out of the car and feeling the sting of the cold against her skin. She didn't want to be so harsh but she knew if he lost interest in her... he'd never want to see her again and she'd be free from hurting him. But her plan was ruined.

The wounded House struggled out of the car and limped his way to Lucia. Her down turned head caused her to be cause by surprise as House grabbed her about the shoulders and forced her against the car. He found her lips and kissed her hard. As they parted he pulled her close and held her as tight as he could muster without causing her pain. She mean so much to him, it was as if she was the answer to his unspoken prayers.

"I...I...I don't care what you think. I'm in love with you, Lucia." Her whispered against her ear, trying to keep her from struggling away.

"Don't say that." She moved away slowly and stared at him with a strange look in her eyes, something more like both confusion and joy. She slipped his arm over her shoulders and they began to walk the steps with slowly calculated paces.

((R&R, I'm taking suggestions as to which way the story should go from here.))


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Jealousy Makes Gods

The couple burst through the door of the hotel suite to find Wilson sitting on the couch with his eyes turned towards the window in deep thought. He was tapping his foot nervously. His eyes were darkened, his lips were pursed, and it was only until House tapped the wall with his knuckle did he turn to look at the two that had just entered.

"Dear God, House, what happened to you?"

"Spying isn't as easy as they make it out to be. Even for a guy like me." He shook his head and let Lucia lead him to to the bedroom when she laid him down gently. Wilson followed and watched as Lucia gentle removed House's shirt, revealing the many bruises and lacerations that dotted his chest. Wilson immediately noticed the blood flowing down Lucia's arm along with the deep blackened hole where it spurted forth.

"Both of you look awful." He commented, stepping forward and examining the wound. Lucia looked at him with a bedraggled stare and sighed. She moved away and returned with a few rolls of dressings and commenced wrapping up the largest wounds on House's body. She winced as she moved her arm in circles around his forehead and taped down gauze upon his chest and cheek after cleaning it thoroughly with hydrogen peroxide.

"Why are you here?" House asked without averting his gaze from Lucia's delicate work.

"I... I have a little news I'm not so sure you guys are going to enjoy."

"Figures." The weary woman whispered.

"It seems that all my tendencies to listen to other people's conversations may have given us a key in all this mess." Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened, eyes intent on pounding down upon the poor oncologist. "One of the head of the medical board is going to be meeting with the head of The Society at the charity banquet next week. I never got a name but there was a rumor about a trade off having to do with House. I did a little research and apparently the only trades The Society does is-"

"Money for lives..." Lucia piped in. She sat down upon the bed and laid her head into her hands. She let out a sigh and looked up to stare into Wilson's worried eyes. She gave a smile and shook her head.

"What are you going to do about it?" House asked, touching her arm slightly.

"First I'm going to get this bullet out of my arm. Then I'm going to get some rest. After all that, I'm going off to get me a formal dress."

"A formal dress? I thought you were leaving..."

"I can't leave if the information I was looking for is right before me. Both of you best get your tuxes cleaned. I'm not passing up the chance to give that bitch what she deserves. Oh... and of course take out whomever wants you dead." She smirked and walked into the bathroom.

Both of men watched as she took a small device from her pocket and placed the cylindrical item upon the wound. With a push of a button the oddity widened the hole and gave access to the imbedded slug. Both of the gross-weathered men winced as they watched her remove it with excessive force with a pair of tweezers from her flesh. She let out a slight squeak and gulped in air before throwing it into the trashcan right next to her. Both Wilson and House knew they could have never done something that excruciating. It was an amazement that a woman could.

"Are you two... um..." Wilson struggled with the words.

"No. We're not. She doesn't believe me when I say it though I think she wants to. Why is it always like that with women?"

"It might be the sarcasm... or the cynicism... or the sex jokes... or-"

"I get it. I'm an ass. Apparently bitches like her don't appreciate a little freedom of speech."

"Not when you want to date them. Cameron and Stacy may have seen past all that to your supposedly golden heart but she must see something else."

"And why do you think that is." House rubbed his bandaged forehead.

"It might be the fact that... oh, I don't know, you act like every guy that betrayed her so that's all she expects." Wilson poked his throbbing leg and watched him squirm.

"Ow, fucker... why doesn't she believe that not everybody is like that?" He sighed.

"Everybody lies, House..." Wilson smirked and stood up to walk to the bathroom and assist Lucia in her bandaging, she obviously having trouble with using her left hand. House just lied in the bed and thought about that phrase, the one he coined from the start. Apparently that whole reputation of lying wasn't working for him at the moment. This was never going to work.

"Thanks..." Lucia said softly as Wilson took the bandage from her and started to wrap it in a tighter fashion. She leaned against the sink and stared at her face in the mirror, glancing back at House in the background. She shook her head and let out another exasperated sigh. She may as well just leave it alone.

"There we are." Wilson rubbed her arm gentley and made sure the white wrap was good and taut.

"Wilson?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever hate House... you seem to be the only one that doesn't."

"What... where's that coming from?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to tell you." She stood back up straight and grabbed a large bottle of pills. She snapped her fingers as she exited the bathroom to catch House's attention before tossing the bottle into his outstretched hand. "Take double the amount you usually do for your leg. Don't over do it, we don't need you more fucked up that usual." She smirked and walked out the bedroom threshold to flop down upon the couch leaving House smiling upon the luxury bed. Wilson followed her and sat in the lounge chair, staring helplessly at her crumpled figure.

"You could pull out the bed." He suggested.

"No. It's ok. I'll probably sleep on the floor." She reached out and touched Wilson's hand.

"You love him as much as he loves you." He stated matter of factly.

"No. But enough to give a damn and let him have the bed." She smiled trying to push the statement away with a joke.

"Stop it. Stop being so stubborn. Both of you are being so stupid. House makes attempts and you push him away. You make attempts and he pushes you back. I wouldn't be saying this if... if... I wasn't madly in love with you as well."

"W-What...? Wilson, I..."

"Don't worry about it. Really. House needs a woman like you. And I mean a woman not those little girls he's been dating. Though... I'd hate to see you get hurt." he squeezed her hand and stood up, straightening his jacket as if about to leave.

"Thank you..." She whispered and then turned to the face the back of the couch. He knew she was crying but not a single sob could be heard. Maybe now he could move on as well.

The week passed quickly, House and Wilson returning to work without missing a beat. Of course a few rumors started up about why House looked like he went through a blender but it was nothing different. Their work continued as usual, Lucia staying at the hotel to do a little work of her own. She had been using House's laptop for a little hacking. Hopefully she wouldn't delete his porn but he had hidden it quite safely. At least that's what he believed.

More and more information on the Society started coming into play both at the hospital and in cyberspace. Lucia had never thought to push her curiosities on the organization any further that reading her briefings. Apparently that was enough for her then but right now she needed to know everything. From where they originated to every single time one of the top members took a shit. She wasn't leaving any details unexamined.

She hadn't seen hide nor hair of either of the men since they departed. House was busy with another case and Wilson seemed to be afraid to even speak to her when she called to inquire about any new developments. Once again she was left alone to do what she always did... work.

"The banquet is tonight, we need tickets and as much access to the table of honor as possible. Backrooms are always used so we'll have to be sure to watch them while we're there. If any of the board members enter it we have to move in." Lucia explained over the phone to House.

"So when should I pick you up?" House's ever persistent smirk could be heard even over the phone.

"This isn't a date, House. This is serious."

"I know... I know... but we have to at least act like it is."

"Fine. You're right. But you need to come over so we can discuss this further. I don't feel comfortable talking about it over the phone. There's no telling what could be picked up." Lucia twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, supressing a blush from the idea of going out with such a man.

"Alright. I'll be over after I get done with the jackasses here. Talk to you then."

"Bye." Lucia clicked off the phone and leaned back in her chair, eyes shifting back and forth from the window to the door. She still didn't feel safe. It always felt like horror was about to strike and she had no energy to face it at the moment. For three nights she had stared at computer screen sending out code and rolling her eyes over information. Sugar infused coffee had been her best friend along with loud German metal blaring in her ears thanks to House's beloved iPod. Who knew he had attained such a vast amount of music beauty?

She stood and slipped her raggedy clothing off only to fall into an already filled tub of foam and warmth. But even when the luxurious scent fo vanilla and lavender filled her senses she still had everything but relaxation on her mind. From what she had gathered something was seriously off. Corruption was usual in such organizations as The Society but the past few transactions were suspicious. Money was bouncing from account to account. Not like the usual shifts of assets she was so accustomed to.

But Lucia's train of though suddenly died as her heavy eyelids slipped and closed. Her body slowly moving downward to be engulfed in the warm with only her head poking through the mass of bubbles. A little nap was to take her far away from all this conspiracy and wonder.

A knock on the door shook her from her nice little dream, House being her main dish. Her body felt warm with the urge for satisfaction as she drew herself out of the water only to wrap herself in a robe. She jolted for the door and quickly swung it open to see a dashingly dressed House leaning on his cane staring over her. He slipped his tongue over his lips and stepped forward, lifting his head slightly as he looked over her wet body.

"Were you taking a shower?" He asked, watching her face slowly turn red.

"I fell asleep taking a bath..." She murmured. House suddenly swept her into his arms and pressed his hungry lips to hers. She moaned against him as she took in the sensation of a wandering hand move over her breasts. His lips made their way down her neck and with a suave flick of his cane the open hotel door closed. He was going to have her this time.

He shoved his cane away and slowly undid her robe to allow the terri cloth to fall away from her body as he slowly backed her into a wall. His daring blue eyes moving over her voluptuous curves with each step forward, her own expression one of need and fear. She looked like a frightened animal yet nothing but carnal desire could be seen within those beautiful eyes. She looked away from him quickly only to be grabbed about the shoulders and pressed into his lips once again. His tongue explored her mouth, the sweet taste of cinnamon still residing there. His hand fell to her clit, fingers rubbing gentley to ready her for an experience he never dared give anyone. She nearly let out a scream of shock at his soft touch.

"Gregory..." She whispered against his ear, nipping at his lobe with her luscious lips. That was it. He was going to have her now. He couldn't contain this monster that so harshly taunted him each time he stared at her. He spun her around and laid her onto the soft carpet, straddling her with slight difficulty. His leg burned but his hunger was far greater than any agony he could have gone through now. She stared at him through her gorgeous locks, an angel set before her like he'd never had before.

He spread her legs and unbuttoned his pants. Slowly he released his hard member and leaned down to prod at her tight clit. He could feel an immense amount of warmth imminating from her body, face tinted pink with only the few past events. He moved his mouth over hers and slowly slid into the tight confinements of her body. She screamed hard and loud against his make-shift gag only to trail off. He began to slowly move his hips. Panting came from both of them, wet kisses dotting each of their bodies that began to glisten with sweat against the low yellowed lights. Her hands moved over his chest to remove his buttoned black dress shirt, discarding it over her shoulder with ease. She moaned against him as she bit softly into his shoulder causing him to return the gesture. Only he got to leave a deep reddened mark he could be proud to admire later.

"I can't go this slow any more..." He whispered with slight difficulty. He watched her lips curl into a devious smile.

"Then fuck me like you mean it." Her words suddenly shot through his body like an electric jolt sending him reeling out of her only to flip her over. He bent her downward and slammed his hard cock into her. She screamed again but this time he didn't even bother to conceal it. He wanted the entire hotel to hear it. Hell, if he could have it his way, he'd make them watch.

He watched her back arch back and forth, each time she went down she allowed her playful fingers to caress his testes. God that sent him through the roof. He pumped harder and harder. His nails digging into her hips as hers dug into the carpet.

"Oh, Gregory! GREGORY!" She screamed with hopeless abandon, body writhing as her inner walls collapsed ontop of him. And that was it. With a final plunge into her tight crevices he released himself of his warm liquid and collapsed upon her. She pushed him over and followed to lie on his chest. Both were panting profusely. Both were unable to feel or hear anything around them. Yet Lucia could only hope what she said next would be repeated.

"I love you..." She whispered as she always did. House waited for a moment, pain invading his body all over again. Of course, this time, he welcomed it with the knowledge that he was able to attain it with a special kind of vigorous action.

"I... love you too..." He sighed hating himself for allowing such words to pass through his lips. But he couldn't help but believe it was all true. And none of such actions could hurt him this time. He was just worried he'd hurt her.

"I have information on the charity banquet. I have lists of who is going to be there and I have times from the Society scheduling center for when all the shit will hit the fan. I'm hoping after this you'll be with me on it."

"I don't think I have much of a choice. Damn me and my penis..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Snarky Dancing

House and Wilson approached the hotel door and both looked at each other to straighten the other's bow tie. With a quick rap on the door they awaited the beauty of the evening. And within minutes they were blessed with her presence.

Before them stood a elegantly dressed beauty, a black and red floor length dress accentuating her body. Her short black hair was wavy like Marilyn Monroe's, shiny and perfectly accented with a bright red rose. Black elbow gloves and diamonds galore about her long, gently sloping neck. She shifted to set her hand on her hip. She waited for one of them to say something. Anything.

"Boys? Jaws aren't supposed to unhinge like that." Lucia tilted her head and continued to wait. Both of them immediately straightened their backs.

"You look.. -" Wilson started.

"Helpless." House finished.

"Helpless? Honey, I got more ammo in this dress that you have in your arsenal of insults." She lifted the slit of her dress just a little higher to expose her beloved Torakev. Wilson looked away trying to stay modest but House of course took in the full view of her porcelain leg.

"It doesn't even make your look fat." House easily commented making Lucia smirk with just the same sarcastic tinge. Wilson nodded and waited till she let her dress fall back to the floor. Her bright green eyes never seemed so beautiful at that moment and a little regret began to intrude on his thoughts. Maybe he should have chased her... just maybe.

"Let's go. 7:00 is when everything starts up and it's around the final hour that we should be careful to enjoy the view of those going in an out of any of the back rooms." She closed the door, slinging her dainty purse of her shoulder and stick her elbows out. "Shall we?" She smiled as both of the men took her arms.

"Regular pimpette, if I do say so myself."

"You'd know all about that now wouldn't you House?" Wilson interrupted with a roll of his eyes. House shook his head and gave him a suspecting glance. What could happen next?

They arrived at the large ballroom of some prestigious company. Lights glittered. Sophistication roamed free. Everything seemed meticulously presented. The air even smelled of expensive taste.

The trio entered the great hall of black and white banners and the warmth of a theatrically blazing hearth greeted their slightly chilled bodies. The sound of music trailed over the chatter of slightly tipsy colleagues that had been delving into the champagne and nothing seemed the tiniest bit amiss. They sat down at their designated table and looked over the entire crowd with careful eyes.

"Is Cuddy here?" Lucia asked without glancing at House or Wilson.

"She should be. I'm not sure if she'll be joining us. I'm pretty sure she's going to be meandering about the big leagues to get her claws deep enough in their little foray of power." House spoke without thinking as usual.

"I'm some how doubting she's as evil as you make her out to be."

"You'd be surprised." Wilson easily admitted. House looked at him with a confused expression. "What? You're not the only one that gets to crack insults at people that actually matter."

"Right, and good natured Wilson seems to suddenly grown those things that dangle...oh, what are they called...oh, right, BALLS."

"Shh." Lucia warned, shaking her head at them both. "Stop drawing so much attention to yourselves. We need to blend in as much as possible, alright?"

"Fine. Then would you care to join me for a dance?" Wilson's eyes glinted with something unforeseen by House.

"Sounds like a good idea. Just don't show off." The oncologist nodded and took Lucia's hand and lead her to the ungodly white ballroom floor and began to move to the elegant music that invaded their ears. House sat at the table, cursing his own inability while wondering how to get back at the bastard for stealing away his girl.

House rose from his chair and slipped through the crowd leaving his black cane of enormous class at the table. As he entered into view of the two he curled his lips into a frown. Lucia was laughing while Wilson seemed to speak so unchained. He quickly brought himself to their side and slipped between the two.

"I'll take this for a moment." He said in a snarky manner.

"But your leg, House." Lucia protested.

"Do you really think I'm going to let Tickle-Me-Elmo get in on this fine piece of-"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean... this lovely, elegant, beautiful young woman of whom I'm willing to honestly say I love?" He looked away as if embarrassed but Lucia knew far better.

"Right... Right..." She swayed like fluid in his arms, wrapping her leg into his once or twice for a more sultry twist to their supposedly innocent dance. Wilson steamed before building up courage once again to pursue.

"And I think she's had enough of the old cripple." He slid his body between them and grasped Lucia's hand with gentle force. House was simply pushed backward to stand there with a dropped jaw.

"Wilson! When did you get so aggressive?" Lucia whispered as she observed House's distaste in their current engagement.

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"That's not what you said before." She was spun out and back into him, the warmth of his body moving deep into her own.

"I wasn't being as selfish as I should have been. I could take you away from all this."

"I'm in love with House, Wilson. My mind is made up. You had your chance at the bar. You had your chance for three damn days. Get over it..." She watched the fire in his eyes slowly sizzle and die. "But..." She stopped the dance and caressed his cheek. "If he is as horrible as you keep telling me, you can have every bit of this German lover." And with that his brows raised and a smirk formed on his gentle mouth. He continued to dance but spun her outward into House's arms.

"Take her. I'm afraid she might slit my throat while I sleep." He commented with a chuckle.

"Isn't that what most of your ex-wives want to do?" House shook his head and continued the dance until the music finally slipped into deep silence. Everyone turned to the band that had been playing and applauded, within the stand still something easily caught Lucia's trained eyes.

"Move. They're going in the back. They're moving early. They must've suspected us..." Lucia whispered with fervor into House's ear. He nodded and moved away from her to Wilson's side as she jolted towards the staircase leaving the men behind.

She pulled her dress up and moved up the stairs with ease, keeping a smile in place so that there wouldn't be any alarm for anyone to comment on. House, meanwhile, grabbed his cane and twisted the handle. The tiny pistol Lucia had given him fit perfectly. He only hoped he wouldn't have to use such a vulgar thing.

Wilson and House followed up after her, watching as she slipped into one of the doors she had watched so intently. Her face was eerie and almost robotic as she turned to give them a final glance. It was the same face House had seen at the warehouse. He could only pray, oddly enough, he wouldn't see such an animal take over all over again.

Lucia passed an innocently meandering woman at the threshold and followed through while her eyes never left from the back of a tall, elderly man that escorted a woman with thick black glasses. Lucia already the woman: General Delilah Trithe. This was a woman she feared more than anything for the most part. It was this exact beast of a human being that ordered her capture, her destruction, and perhaps the death of anyone close to her. And right now, she was in control of the monetary negotiation that determined if House should be pursued again. Lucia already knew it wasn't going to happen even if it cost her the only thing she ever had. Her life.

All three entered a small room at different intervals as to not strike suspicion of anyone outside. They stared at the empty, nearly closet-sized room in confusion. Wilson stared at House then to Lucia as if expecting one of them to say something witty or maybe even allow them to swear a little. But his hopes were cut short but fear that struck into him as soon as he heard the door slam shut behind them.

Lucia whipped around, reaching for her gun only to be confronted with the glistening barrel of that crone Delilah's staring her down without a slight emotion flickering over her wrinkly old face.

"Aw... Lucia... my sweet little Lucia." She took a step forward, watching as all three took one back. "You just had to interfere with business that doesn't concern you as always."

"My head was almost turned into that of some Vietnamese special. I think it concerned me."

"I'm proud of you for figuring it all out. I'm also surprised that Mr. House decided to help you. He's not known for such kindness. I think you've already thanked him with that body of yours, haven't you?" Delilah tilted her head trying to raise some sort of expression out of Lucia but only received the most mocking of smiles.

"You always were a bitch. So, you want to explain a few things to me? I'm guessing you're going to execute House yourself. That bastard that's hiding in the closet currently must have the money already counted and tied. As soon as it hits your palm you'll shoot and everything I've done over the past few weeks will turn to dust. Of course I'm sure seconds later I'll be joining him." Lucia's smile never fell away which began to worry Wilson.

He had never been involved in crap like this. Guns? Cheeky women with apparent psychosis? All of this to stop a hit on a man that probably deserved that bullet between his eyes. It was amazing to watch but just absolutely horrific to be in the middle of. He could easily be killed. But he didn't seem to mind as much as he usually did.

Lucia heard the sound of the closet door opening, a white haired man stepping out with a briefcase heavy with money. His wolfish grin spread over the room giving House chills. This man was notorious for crawling up his ass. No wonder he wanted him dead. Although an easy demotion or even being fired seemed like a much more reasonable way of doing things.

"House..." His deep voice boomed. House tilted his head and grinned as if none of this bothered him. "You fucking bastard. Always smiling... I'm sure that's what you did with Charlie."

"Charlie? Charlie...Charlie... doesn't ring a bell."

"Of course it doesn't. You just passed over his case without even consulting it at deadly. He let him suffer and die like so many others. You took my son away, House. It's only reasonable to take yours away in turn. At least you'll get to burn like the rest of us."

"That's not exactly sane, old man. You should know I only take up interesting cases. Those that are almost impossible to diagnose. Not some kid with a horrible addiction to drugs. If that was even what he had. No reason to blame me." House shrugged his shoulders taking a step forward.

"Back it up, House." Delilah warned. "Give me the money Horace and he disappears. Right before your eyes can be a bonus in the contract."

"Wow. Bonuses, haven't seen one of those in my paycheck in years. Sorry, Delilah..." With an amazing movement that seemed almost surreal Lucia moved forward under the crone's arm, slamming her elbow into her hand. The gun flew upward without a destined point of drop anywhere in sight.

The old man tried to dash for it. House's quick reflexes guided him threw, his cane slipping in front of Horace's feet to send him rippling across the red carpet. The gun slammed into House's palm with amazing speed he pointed it straight into the man's head. For a moment he contemplated pulling the trigger. Lucia's life was going to be destroyed because of this man's idiotic idea that he needed to die. Because of this man's selfish belief that House's death would solve everything. House knew it wasn't his fault but something within him kept his finger soft on the gun's trigger.

"Don't... Move..." He growled out, glancing up at the bitch that was struggling with Lucia's smooth movements. Lucia smirked as she pulled her own gun from her own holster to hold it to Delilah's throat as she swiftly moved behind her.

"Didn't think you had it in you, House." Wilson murmured finally feeling like things were in control.

"You should of brought back up, General." Lucia stated as she strengthened her hold on the woman.

"Kill me already. Do it..." Delilah spat on the floor waiting for her death to enter her head in the form of glistening metallic bliss.

"Fine." And with that Lucia pulled the trigger letting out a silenced shot. Blood spurted forth, spraying out over her carnal face of absolute disgust. The body shivered as it slid from her grasp to lay in a pile of horrific display.

"House!" Wilson shouted as she jumped forward onto House. The old man had pulled a gun of his own, a shot suddenly fired that tore through Wilson with unstoppable speed. Wilson's body slumped forward as he landed on the carpet holding his arm, House beneath him. That was the last straw. House steadied the gun he had obtained and aimed toward the old man whom tried to hurry to his feet.

"Fuck you." He pulled the trigger and watched the face of the old man Horace slowly fade into blank expression. Blood dripped from bodies within the room, everyone coated with blood of one sort of another. It was finished. It was all over for now. They just needed to get out of here without any attention. That would be easy enough but the attention that would be drawn to Wilson's unconscious body would be a different story.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lucia asked observing the wound with furrowed brows.

"He'll be fine. A little morphine and a nice trip to the hospital should fix him right up."

"But, won't they ask questions?"

"We'll give them answers. If they believe us or not is on them. Hurry and help be pick him up. We need to leave now." House rolled Wilson off of him and began to hoist him on his shoulder, Lucia pulling his weight as well. And with that they strolled out to the foyer, eyes daring to stare getting quick flicks of the bird and angered glares.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucia stared at the unconscious Wilson with concern through the glass that guarded him from the corridor. House stood next to her smelling of gun powder and sweat. Maybe even a tinge of worry. Lucia could see that even House had the ability to be hurt through other means that direct. It made him more human that most people would believe.

"Where do we go from here?" He questioned as he turned his eyes on Lucia's quivering body. Lucia pushed a couple locks out of her eyes and looked at him with a tilted head.

"I'll be leaving in the morning to look over a few things."

"You're leaving... will I see you again?" House's voice actually held severe worry. Lucia's genuine smile made him all the more nervous.

"I'll be back tomorrow night. And when I say look over a few things I mean grab some clothes and possibly some lingerie from my old quarters. I think I have enough money to get an apartment." She quickly looked back to stare at Wilson. Her eyes seemed so strained.

"You could stay with me." He coughed up, looking down at the tip of his cane for a moment. As Lucia looked over at him he looked away as if interested in something on the wall.

"Do you mean that or are you just making sure I'm around for more immoral sexcapades." She teased, poking at him slightly. He smiled and turned to lean on the glass. He sighed and held out his hand. Lucia looked down then with concern looked back up at him. He didn't even seem to be meaning to do it. But she took it anyway.

A moment later he had her pulled tightly against his chest as if for the sake of life itself. Lucia was a little wide-eyed with surprise at first but she quickly latched on as well. She felt warmth forming on her cheek, tears of crystalline essence rolling down with disregard to whom could have been watching.

"I mean it... I love you Lucia." He whispered in her ear with hopeless abandon.

"I love you too, Gregory." She returned. She looked up into his deep and undeniably beautiful eyes. She waited for a moment as she searched them for something less than that animalistic desire she had always seen. And for once, for once in her entire life, she saw it. Their lips met and a spark set off more powerful than she had ever experienced it before. It was warmth and flame, ice and shivers, it was that emotion that many will never live to see. And yet... there they were in the middle of the hall locked in an embrace conducted in beauty.

END!

Author's Note: I didn't want to go any farther into the story than that because I'm thinking about producing a few alter endings.


End file.
